Chicago Loop
by FauxFame
Summary: ***Originally Posted under WhereIsYourEmergency*** Faith isn't one to stick around when she's not wanted. Nor can she get a certain blonde off of her mind. Fuffy Goodness.
1. Cold Beer for Cold Heart

The wind whipped across my face as I wandered the cold Chicago streets, making my way from sunny California back to Boston any way I could. By bus, by train, by hitchhiking down a long and winding road. Ok, so you're probably wondering why I'm leaving the fun and sun of Cali to the blustery winters of Beantown. Long story short…there was a girl, and I had to get away. I had to escape. The damn bitch made me feel…

My only protection from the nippy temperatures, which, by the way, was dropping by the minute, was the leather jacket I took from her; the vanilla-ish scent of her perfume still lingering within the insulation, forever embedded with her scent. Though it was a comforting thing, it was driving me insane. I wished I could just walk without it on, because every breath, every intake of air, it enveloped my sinuses and made me regret leaving in the first place. But it was for her own good…I ain't no good for her…all I'm gonna do is bring her down anyway.

Midnights are always a lonely time to be on your own. Especially in the cold. I ducked into this warming station they had set up along State Street, a few lecherous men peering at my leather clad legs as I sat on one of the cots, rubbing my hands together trying to fend off frostbite. Ignoring their stares, I glanced out the window, to the Macy's windows. I heard about these, how year after year the former Marshall Fields windows were decorated with a different theme every year. Never got to see them, though. Seemed too touristy to me.

The display windows were decorated in a holiday lovers theme, exchanging gifts and stuff, kissing under the mistletoe, and sappy stuff like that. I wanted to turn away, but all I could picture was her…her lips on mine under the mistletoe, giving her the gift I had picked out for her, which, coincidentally, is still in my pocket. Sighing, I checked my pockets for any cash, finding only 5 bucks. So, it was either a beer, or food. I opted for the beer, and headed down to J.N. Michaels, not too far from the warming station.

I ordered and paid for my MGD, popping the top off and tossing it into the inner pocket of the leather jacket. Every beer that I drank to forget her, I vowed I'd keep the tops. So far, I think I've got about 32. I turned in my barstool chair and stared out the window, watching the snow starting to fall. God, I'm pathetic, sitting in a bar, drowning my desires in barley and hops, the snow reminding me of the beautiful sparkle of desire in her emerald eyes. Before I knew it, she was walking past the window, her short, yet muscular stature quickly glancing around, as if looking for something she lost. Oh, fuck. Now I'm seeing shit. I clenched my jaw and swallowed the pain growing inside of me, started a tab, and ordered another beer, vowing to drown the blonde pain-in-my-ass out of my head once and for all. And if took me killing all the god-damned brain cells in my head to do it, then that's what I was gonna do. To fuck if I can't pay the bill.

I turned back around on my barstool, and watched some football game on the TV they had blaring. I think it's the Bears and Green Bay. But I really don't care at this point. Before I knew it, I had pounded away 6 beers and halftime had come around. The jingle of the bells above the door rang, and at that moment, the jukebox started blaring "You Sexy Thang" by Hot Chocolate. Oh great. Ok, I knew I had a lot to drink, but…I'd be fucked if it wasn't her exact fucking double, looking cold and exhausted, wearing the same outfit that I saw walking past…oh. Oh shit.

She glanced around the room wearily, as if she was looking for a familiar face. My heart raced, and I knew she could sense me, feel my energy. I kept my mug hidden from her sight, trying not to let on that I was here, that I was masking my emotions by running and pub-crawling. She headed to the bar, standing right next to me, and handed a flyer to the bartender, asking if he had seen the missing person. And that's when she glanced over at me. She cleared her throat, frowned, and blinked.

"Faith?" A disappointed tone laced her voice.

"B?" I acknowledged her, knowing my speech was slurring a bit.

"I've been looking all over for you…God…I was worried. Why the hell are you running?" God, she's so cute when she's mad. And yet, I have a habit of putting my foot in my mouth…especially when it comes to her.

"Because…I…you…shut the fuck up, B…I'm tired of the whole Goody-Two-Shoes thing. I gotta be bad…you know I'm evil. I can't be a part of the whole Scooby-thing." I polished off my 7th beer and glared at her, trying to shove her away, make the heartbreak less painful.

In a softer voice, she simply retorted "What are you running from, Faith?" I could feel my heart wrench deep in my chest. I merely stayed silent, glaring, hoping that she'll just walk away and let me be. But we all know B. She just can't leave well the fuck alone. "Faith, c'mon. Come back. I…we need you. I…we can't do this alone."

"Come on, B! You're the Big Wonderful. You and your little group of Goody-Goodies can handle anything that comes around." I turned and faced her, staggering slightly. She took my hand and tried to drag me out of the bar.

"Look, let's talk about this. We'll work out some sort of…compromise…or something." Her eyes pleaded with a hurt look.

Of course, being drunk and thick-headed, I refused to read between the lines. I was prepared to fight. I smashed one of my empty beer bottles against the bar, and snarled at my former beloved. "No…B, you don't understand. I can't! I just fucking can't! I…I'm not good for you. And you ain't taking me outta here unless its in a fucking body bag." Customers were already freaking out. Good. I'm glad. B will be pissed at me, and kick my ass, and hate me, and my plan to wallow will still be in effect.

To my inebriated surprise, as I blinked, I found myself lying on my back, staring at the ceiling, B handing the broken bottle to the bartender, apologizing. And God, I'm starting to feel sick. She handed the bartender and the manager some money…what looked like a wad of hundreds, and pulled me back up to my feet, dragging me out.

I staggered to my feet, swayed, and blinked. "I don't need your help. Leave me alone."

"Bullshit Faith. You and I need to talk." She folded her arms. "And if I can't talk to you like a civilized person, I'm prepared to take any measure necessary."

"Y'know…I'm not one for talking. I'm more for action. So, what? I won't talk, and you'll kick my ass and kidnap me? I'm a big girl, B. I can handle myself." I started to walk away.

I heard her sigh with frustration. "Wait…Faith…come on. I…you know what. Forget it. I don't even know why I bother. You're a selfish, spoiled bitch. You know, just because you don't get what, or for that matter, who you want, doesn't mean you have to throw a temper tantrum and run away. You call yourself a big girl. But all I see is a fucking whiny child."

I turned and glared at her. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" I rushed up and grabbed her by her shoulders. "No-fucking-body talks to me like that…EVER!" I snarled. Ok, yeah, my plan was to piss her off to leave me alone. So why didn't I want her to leave.

"Oh come off of it, Faith. We've all had shitty lives. So your mom was an alcoholic whore. So your father beat you. So everyone you've ever felt had an impression on your life thought you were no good, you'd either be in jail or dead by the time you're 24. Wasn't it you that says that you don't care? Well, start fucking proving it." She glared back at me, the snow falling and catching on her eyelashes, the tears imminent in her eyes.

I felt a lump growing in my throat, and my body quickly sobering up. I released my grip on her and fell to my knees. The one I wanted was right in front of me…and I wanted so much to stop running, to give in and love. But y'know…every time I do…I fucking get burned. And I don't wanna feel that pain ever again. And…well…like I said…I care too much for her to hurt her too. Because that's all I'd do…hurt her.

She dropped next to me, taking my face into her hands, bringing my wounded-heart eyes to meet her caring gaze, an upset pout crossing her lips. "I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I just…damn it, Faith. Why can't you see that I love you?" She turned her head away, blushing, embarrassed that she admitted to something so…taboo…in her mind. I was dumbfounded, to say the least. I thought I was gonna be the one to say it…

"Hey…B…I…it's just…I…look…you're the only one, despite all that we've been through, who felt…well…trusted me. I…God, B." My heart pounded. I was freezing, and yet, sweating at the same time. The alcohol I previously ingested had left no more lingering effects on my body. I felt her body heat envelop around me as she slowly leaned in. I felt myself give a sexy smirk as I leaned closer, my heart about to beat out of my chest…I could smell her cherry lip-gloss…and I licked my lips.

Her eyes were wide with desire, "Just…please…kiss me," she breathily begged. I couldn't take it any longer…

"Faith! W-wake up! Buffy's missing! I…she…must not have come back from patrol last night!" Willow was frantically shaking me awake, standing at the side of my bed, still in her pajamas.

"FUCK, RED!!!" Oh, I was pissed. And that's when my eyes widened with panic on what Willow had just informed me.


	2. Switching Sides

I flew down the stairs quickly, knowing there was no time to lose. God only knows what big-bad had hold on my B. I grabbed my jacket, no time to get changed, my mind set on one quest. The smell of pancakes and bacon wafting from the kitchen, despite the fact I was so freaking starved, didn't stop me.

"Good morning, Faith,"

"B, I ain't got time to talk. I gotta…" I stopped dead in my tracks, and dropped the jacket. She gave me a big cheesy grin, and munched on a slice of bacon.

"Surprise…I actually cooked and did it well." She stood there proudly. "Hey…what did Willow say to you to get you down here so fast? I could use ammunition like that when we go out on patrol…seeing as how lately your mind is in la-la land."

I glanced over my shoulder to see Willow hopping down the stairs, beaming proudly. "It was really easy, Buffy. All…All you have to do is…" I rushed to Willow's side.

"Red, you and I need to talk…NOW!" I took hold of her arm and dragged her back upstairs, seeing B shrug her shoulders without giving my actions two seconds of attention.

"Ow…ow…ow…OW! HEY! That…that hurts!" Willow grabbed her arm as I let go, wincing in pain. "Wh-what the hell is this all about? Buffy wanted me to get you downstairs quickly, a-and I did. And now, I can't tell her how I woke you up? Have you gone all psycho-crazy on us again?"

I shook my head. "No, Red. For the first time, I'm seeing clearly. God, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you, but you know B better than me." I sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing my temples. "Um…has she been having…dreams…involving me?" I looked up to see Willow hanging her head sullenly. "Red?"

Willow gulped a little air, and nodded. "I'm sorry, Faith. I-it's true. And she's not too happy with the idea either."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, breaking into a million pieces. I didn't want to believe that B, of all people, the one who is always preaching acceptance and love and all this hippy shit is actually not pleased that she could be loved? Ok, ok, I can't blame her for not really wanting to accept that someone who had tried to kill her actually does give a damn, but, hey. I got emotions too. I felt my jaw clench in defense to what Willow had just told me, and took a deep breath.

"I see. Um…can you tell B that I just wanted to get changed. I'll be down in a minute." Willow nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Sighing, I took a good look around, thinking. Yeah, it's been nice staying here with them. But I can't do this anymore. I set myself up for heartbreak. Again. Fuck….

**********Buffy's POV**********

I waited for Faith to come back down for breakfast. I spent a good part of the morning burning the batter and not cooking the bacon long enough before finally perfecting the lost art of the pancake/bacon breakfast for her not to enjoy it. I felt a little guilty, not telling her about the dreams I've been having. I just can't bring myself to tell Faith that she's…

I saw Willow coming down the stairs with a guilt-ridden face. I knew she must have said something. "Will, what's wrong?" I munched on another piece of bacon.

"Buffy…she-she knows about the dreams. I think she's been having them too. She said she'll be down in a minute and she's getting dressed." Willow hung her head.

"Willow…what did you tell Faith to get her down here so fast." I asked again.

"I told her you were missing. I think she…she likes you." Willow looked up at me, a glimpse of jealously and sadness in her eyes.

I pursed my lips together, my chest filling with hope. In a soft voice, I replied "I hope so," Brushing the hair out of my eyes, I gave Willow a look. "Go check on Faith…you know I can't have her running away. Not until Giles figures these dreams out."

Willow nodded and started for the stairs. "You know, Buffy, I'll support you in anything you do. And…I'll support you with who you chose to…date…but…why Faith?"

"Because…because I believe she's wholly good in most of her actions. And yes, you don't have to remind me that she's tried to kill us all…but I know she can love, and I don't want to make this a conquest, because it's just going to turn sour if she can't love me back."

I turned to get silverware for our breakfast while Willow headed up the stairs, mumbling, "She always loves the broody, moody, dark, evil types…why can't she just…"

I looked at the ceiling, and hollered, "I HEARD THAT, WILL!" Sighing, I continued getting prepared for our meal. I'm hoping that afterwards, I can get Faith to come with me to Giles's peacefully so we can keep her here, keep her from getting…

My dreams have been becoming all too frequent lately when it came to the matter of Faith. We're in some unfamiliar town, over in one of the Eastern states, (I think Giles said it sounded a lot like New Hampshire or Massachusetts, but he wasn't sure), and there's these two girls…one that lives in the area, and the other had been traveling with Faith and I halfway across the states, and there's a jealous rage between the four of us, for what matter, I have no clue. I guess the battle stirs up some nasty big-bad and it…doesn't end very well with Faith. So, my brilliant plan is to keep Faith here as long as we can until we can all figure out who these girls are and what kind of demon was conjured.

This brings me to another demon I have to battle…when do I tell her? Confess my undying love to her, that every time she runs, every time she disappears, it breaks my heart a little more with each footstep she takes away from me. Even when we were enemies, I still felt the flutter, my heart betraying me, loving someone that was dripping with evil intentions. Secretly, though, I think neither of us wanted to ever kill each other. It was almost symbolic, to destroy the ones we love because we can't have them. Ok, so I'm a sick, sick puppy. The only one who even knows of my true Faith emotions is Willow, and ever since the…tragedy, she seems to have taken quite the sabbatical, in which I mean I've caught her staring at my ass and waiting for my emotions to come around.

I placed the three plates on the table and flopped in my chair, sipping coffee wistfully, wondering how and when I'm going to declare that Faith is my world. I mean, I hope this entire endeavor is kinda like being with a guy. Well, without the whole penis thing.

Willow came scrambling down the stairs, shocked. "Buffy! Faith is missing! She-she left out the bedroom window!" Her face was flushed and she was panting.

I giggled. "Look, just because it worked on Faith doesn't mean that I'm that stupid."

Willow gave me a concerned look. "Buffy…I-I'm serious"

I laughed harder, and that's when she grasped my arm and dragged me upstairs, pointed to the room, and I peered in. "Oh. Great…I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Wills." I looked around, taking inventory of what she might have taken…nothing spectacular…just her wallet, her clothes…MY LEATHER JACKET!!!!

I paced, thinking. "Where the hell would she go?"

Willow sighed, dejectedly. "Maybe we should go talk to Giles. He-he might know where she could be heading."

I nodded, sighing. "She didn't have much money, so I'm pretty sure that she won't get anywhere fast. Let's get to Giles."


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since we met up in Chi-town, B and I have been having the time of our lives, although I think she's fucking nuts to love me as I love her. I suppose that despite all the bad blood we had between us, ain't nothing but smooth sailing from here on out.

She had her hand in mine as we trekked along Route 50, heading away from the Metra station, heading to Boston. And this time, I'm not running away, but taking my woman, my life, my all, back to my old stomping grounds. As we walked along the highway, I explained a bit of my background. I wanted to do this right, all romantic-like. I didn't want to lose B ever. She's one of the few that I let my proverbial walls down for, and the only other person I'd kill for, besides my departed Watcher Professor Diana Dormer and…well, the Mayor. But he doesn't count. Not anymore, at least.

I told her of the epic battle between Kakistos and I, which included explaining the tattoo of "the Father" which I had permanently inscribed on my right arm, the violent blackouts I had, and the Prof's violent and untimely death, and, my favorite part, the castration of the rapist asshole with the ivory handled tanto I earned from Sensei Kanno. And, you know, to be honest, it was the only time I ever opened up to anyone…well, other than my diary…ok, that sounded really queer, but I don't care anymore. I'm happy because B hasn't run away, hasn't backed off in fear, and totally trusts me, which is all I could ever ask for.

The cold winds of the Midwest ravaged our unprepared bodies before we were able to stumble upon this rat-hole of a motel in some hick town called Peotone, which is about 40 miles south of Chicago. Lucky for us, B took enough cash to get us food and shelter; why we didn't just fly to Bean town and back boggles my mind, but I'm glad we didn't. It's giving me time to give the only person in my life worth a damn a glimpse into the psyche of Faith.

B went to the rental office and got us all situated with a room while I walked a little further down the street to the grocery store, picking up some essentials: smokes, booze, bologna and bread. Knowing we had a lot of miles to put behind us, I headed back, jogging briskly. Having B waiting for me back in the room helped keep my pace. I went into our room, and looked around. Ok, I know it's a dive; you could rent rooms here by the hour if you needed be. The room looked like it has seen it's fair share of transients and prostitutes in its time, but I didn't mind. I'm sure if B had a choice, she'd rather stay at a place more so her "class". But hell, it didn't seem like she cared, because she had me to protect her, and she knows I've stayed in worse, like crack houses, condemned properties, and a catholic school. Believe me, this is a giant step up from all three. I flopped on the bed, waiting for her to "freshen up" in the can. I was exhausted, mentally and physically, trying to figure out our heading on a map of the US. I couldn't figure out how we ended up walking 15 extra miles south from University Park, which is where the train station is. I'm chalking it up to our Slayer senses were clouded from acting like two little lust bunnies on the train, the conductor giving us dirty looks as he patrolled up and down the cars.

I would say that we were both ready to eat supper, and cut the good shit out of the story, but hell, I'm proud of this, and I feel like sharing my love with B to the world. So, as I said before, I had flopped on the bed, tired, frustrated, trying to figure out our course, waiting for B to get out of the can. I swigged a bit of the whiskey I had beside the bed, as a warm up, and heard the bathroom door open. I could barely believe my eyes as I saw B standing there in a blue oversized bath towel, hair dripping wet, her emerald eyes sparkling with wanton lust. I swear, my jaw dropped and would never be able to retract ever again as she crawled over to where I was laying, pouting with yearning.

I flipped over on my back and took my beautiful blonde slayer into my arms. "Hey," I said, my voice giving it's sexy, husky tone.

"Hey," she grinned back at me, licking her lips sensually, as if to anticipate the taste of me lingering on her lips.

"B, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"No. I've already did that." she stated with a blink, and a horny giggle. God, she knows already how to make me squirm.

"Oh really? I don't think you have, smartass." I pulled her down closer to me.

She pouts, playfully. "So, you don't…want…this?" With that, she tossed the oversized bath towel across the room.

"Oh God…" I uttered, not meaning to. I'd been waiting for this very moment for years. I gritted my teeth, and tried to keep my base emotions in check. For fuck's sake, it's hard.

Her hands wandered down my top, unbuttoning it with every sensual pass of her light fingertips, pulling it away from my shoulders to reveal my chest…and the glorious scar that reminded me every day of my stupidity to ever cross B. She kissed along my collarbone, every nibble sending electric shocks to my very core.

"God, B…" I let myself utter, wanting more, wanting just to take her, but at the same token, I want to enjoy every second of B's sweetness.

Her hands traveled gently over the scar on my abdomen, and I never felt something so sensual, so titillating, so apologetic in her actions, I about melted under her hand right then and there.

She nuzzled into my neck gently, giving my ear a little tug with her teeth. "I…I never apologized for that." B whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

"Scar tissue, B. It's just scar tissue. Always fades. But I like it. A constant reminder of you." I grinned, wanting to have her now, to stop the teasing once and for all. I gently placed my lips against hers, the tenderness of our lips melding into one another, the mixture of the scents of smoke and whisky on my lips and the watermelon gum B had been chewing on hers was intoxicating, increasing our heart rates with unbridled fury. Our tongues began to entwine with fervor, meeting each others passion stroke after stroke, her hands moving with vehemence to remove the remainder of my clothing, my leather pants gone from my body in a flash, to find her staring up at me with longing, her lips glowering with primal need.

I brought her back up to me, kissing her, nuzzling into her neck, hoping not to aggravate her own scar, bestowed upon her by Angel, but as I touched it, B let a long, shuddering sigh escape her lips.

"Faith…oh god…please…please…you can…it feels so…oh…good…" B dug her nails into my naked back. How could I say no? I nipped at her fanged mark playfully, making her squirm on my lap with heated need, making my own body shudder with the sensual itch. I couldn't take it anymore…my body needed hers, needed to be one with my lover. I flipped her over on her back, keeping my gaze locked with hers, both of our breathing shallowed, needing this, needing each other.

I scanned B's body over, watching her bite her lower lip with desire, her chest heaving with deep and lustful breath, her stomach, flat and rippling. I vowed to kiss every inch of her taught body, and made good on my promise, nipping and licking down her body, pausing over her soft, pert nipples, to tease them, to show her my mouth is something she should never live without. Her back arched as I teased her breasts, feeling her heat mixing with my own, and I continued kissing down her stripped form, pausing above her impassioned womanhood, to gaze upon the perfection before me. I had me a beautiful, bucking B. And…ye Gods…a _shaved_, beautiful, bucking B. She's like me; shaved, taught, and…well…excited. No beauty on earth could compare with my newfound lover, and I plan to keep her. I plan to show her how much I love her.

I slowly gave her a gentle, hearty lick, watching her reaction, enjoying my first taste of her sweetness, savoring it, her musk making me intoxicated and dizzy at the same time. B's flavor triggering my base instincts, a low growl emitted from my throat as I teased her flower with a gentle tongue, slowly inserting a digit into her wetness, pumping slightly, wanting to make every feeling last, wanting the same electric shocks pulsating through my body effect her.

"Faith…oh…mmm…god…." B bit her lip, drawing blood, her hand resting forcefully upon my head, running rough fingers through my tendrils, bucking her hips, trying to enhance her pleasure even more, but I refused to give in. I wanted to take my time. That is, until she looked down at me and smiled, and huskily screamed with passion.

"FUCK, Faithy…I'm your fucking bitch…make me your fucking bitch…god…please…I'm begging you…my fucking god…make me yours…" I couldn't take it any longer. B, talking dirty? I could hardly believe my own ears. I delved deep within her folds, adding another digit, letting my patented "tornado tongue" take over, pressing her, needing her all, wanting to please my lady. I felt myself moan at the vision of the blonde writhing on my mouth, activating more energy from my elder Slayer. I could feel her getting close, taste her bouquet, wanting her release as much as she did.

"Come on, B…cum for me, baby…you taste so fucking good…I need to taste you…" With those very words I uttered, I felt her body clench down on my fingers as I drank greedily of her, wanting her shivers of delight to never end….

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I shook my head as a very angry bum kicked my gut.

"Wha…what the fuck you talking about?" Fucking bum. Waking me up. I looked up and found myself sleeping in a gangway between a pizza place and a video store. It was warm here. And it had only been 10 hours since I ran from B's. God, these sensual dreams are driving me fucking nuts.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever"


	4. Chapter 4

Willow and I headed over to Giles's as fast as our feet could carry us. I couldn't handle the fact of Faith leaving without me telling her exactly how I felt. Willow, I could tell, was jealous of this fact. But then again, she's always had a thing against Faith, considering the fact that I had been a little more considerate to her, being my sister Slayer and all. But the jealousy that is hidden beneath her eyes was more than just that. I can almost feel the secretive rage building inside of her the more and more I talk of Faith. Aw well. She'll get over it eventually. I hope.

After we arrived at Giles's and explained everything…well…almost everything, he began to contemplate and flip through some demon manual. He cleared his throat and removed his glasses. "Buffy…you must find Faith before it's too late. This demon is not easy to beat. It's a Jaloers Ketteren…a vengeful beast who feeds off the jealousy and rage of others." Giles wiped his glasses, as he does, and placed them back on his face. "It is imperative you find her before she reaches her destination. If your dreams are true…"

"Then she'll be killed…" I heard myself mumble in a soft voice. I gulped down air, trying to think where Faith could possibly be.

"Y-you should fly to Chicago. It's the halfway mark of the United States…a-at least, it's in the Northern section of the Midwest…a-and she's most likely heading b-back to Boston. Since it's as far as she can get away from California." Willow spoke, confident in her words, but not in wanting me to go.

I smiled and touched Will's face, sighing, watching her heart drop while putting on her "brave face". Giving her a kiss on the forehead, I sighed, "Look, I know you don't think I'm doing this for the right reasons, Will. And you're right. I'm probably not. But you have to let me try. You'll always be my best friend, you know this. When I find Faith and come back here, I promise I won't shove you away. Ok? I won't neglect you." Willow nodded and sighed.

"Yes, well, I will arrange for you to take the next flight out to Chicago, and send you along with extra cash, just to be safe. Please, call when you find her. It's imperative you…"

"Giles, I know. I'm sure I'll be able to find her. Let my Slayer Sense tingle and all that wonderfulness." Buffy gave Giles a reassuring smile and held out her hand. "Now, about that cash…"

**********Faith's POV**********

I hopped a train heading to the Midwest, thankfully, because it kept me out of the cold. Beforehand, though, I had used the $50 bill I had to get some necessities…the carton of smokes, some booze, and some food that I could eat right out of the can, leaving me with five bucks to my name. God, I hate the transient lifestyle, but anything's better than having my heart broken again from the Blonde Bitch. God, what the hell am I saying? I took my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. I know, I know, I KNOW! I felt my heart wrench within my chest and screamed.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO TO ME! I LOVE YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! AND YOU DON'T HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING CLUE!" Rage and lust and loneliness twisted my heart, as well as my stomach, into one giant knot. And I knew, despite how loud I yell, she'll never hear me. All the sexy and romantic dreams I have will never come to fruition, and it depresses the hell out of me.

**********Buffy's POV**********

The flight was short, so no God-awful airplane movies. However, I did get treated to a God-awful mid-flight meal. So, even though my stomach was already in knots, the food didn't help. I got off the plane and took a deep breath, looking around, wondering if Faith had made it anywhere near Chicago. I miss her so much…and I don't know how to tell her, even if I do find her.

I didn't bring any luggage with me, considering I was planning on making this a short trip, and I should have planned better. Luckily, Giles left me with enough cash to buy a whole new wardrobe designed personally by Gucci if I really desired, so I bought a winter coat and headed out to face the elements, on a mission, to find my sister Slayer…to find the one who's been keeping my heart beating for so long. To find the one that got away…that I won't let get away ever again.

I climbed into a cab and had it take me to the downtown area of Chicago. As we drove down the expressway, the Sears Tower was clearly visible, easily spotted, considering, and I could feel my heart sinking lower. I wonder if Faith can see this scene…how…how picturesque it was…

**********Faith's POV**********

Hmm…wonder where I'm at. I fell asleep riding the train, the rhythmic rocking of the rails comforted me along the way, helping the time fly by. Didn't help that I was depressed. Ah, well. I opened the boxcar's door and peered out, scanning the skyline for any familiar surroundings. Ah…the Sears Tower, the top peering above some low clouds. It's beautiful…I just wish B was here to share the view.

I finally reached the downtown area a little after midnight. I was fucking freezing, to say the least. So, I ducked into one of these warming stations I heard one of the railroad guys talking about, and the same guys from my one dream…oh…oh my God. She's here. B's fucking here. And I knew exactly where I had to go.

**********Buffy's POV**********

I wandered up and down State Street, hoping to catch a glimpse of Faith. It was a little bit after midnight, and I was tired. I stopped at a Kinko's and had some flyers made up, hoping Faith would stop in at one of the bars. I passed by one called J.N. Michael's earlier, and thought that it may have been a place Faith would go to warm up, whether it be alcohol or food. And that's when I distinctively saw my leather jacket. And her dark hair draped over it, turning to glance out the window. She must have seen me, because she turned pale white, and turned back around. Fuck it. I'm going in.

I opened the door to hear "You Sexy Thing" by Hot Chocolate playing on the jukebox. Faith was sitting at the bar, drunk as a skunk, hiding her face from me. Ok, I'll play her little game…no problem.

I headed to the bar, and stood right next to Faith, and handed a flyer to the bartender, asking if he had seen the missing person. I glanced over at Faith, sighed, and frowned.

"Faith?" A disappointed tone laced my voice.

"B?" she said. Oh she was drunk. She's already slurring.

"I've been looking all over for you…God…I was worried. Why the hell are you running?" I had a feeling I already knew the answer, but I tried my best to be Miss Scolding Teacher.

"Because…I…you…shut the fuck up, B…I'm tired of the whole Goody-Two-Shoes thing. I gotta be bad…you know I'm evil. I can't be a part of the whole Scooby-thing." Faith swigged her beer, and slammed in back down on the bar.

In a softer voice, I asked, prodding slightly. "What are you running from, Faith?" She didn't say anything, she only stared at me, as if to shove me away. "Faith, c'mon. Come back. I…we need you. I…we can't do this alone."

"Come on, B! You're the Big Wonderful. You and your little group of Goody-Goodies can handle anything that comes around." Faith got up from her seat and swerved a little bit. This may be easier than it looks. I took her hand and tried to pull her outside.

"Look, let's talk about this. We'll work out some sort of…compromise…or something." I felt hurt. Why wouldn't she talk to me? She just has to tell me how she feels! And before I knew it, she smashed one of her empty beer bottles against the bar, and gave me a dirty look.

"No…B, you don't understand. I can't! I just fucking can't! I…I'm not good for you. And you ain't taking me outta here unless its in a fucking body bag." I couldn't let Faith scare the hell out of civilians, and try to shove me away. I love her, damn it. I can't let her go to her death! I grabbed her wrist and flipped her to her back, snatching the jagged bottle from her hand.

"Sir, I'm so sorry for the disturbance. I'll take her out of here. I'm an undercover police officer, and she's on death row. So I thought it'd be nice if she was allowed one last hurrah." I handed the bartender about $1000, and he smiled lecherously at me.

"No problem, sweetheart. Come back anytime." He put the money in his pocket and turned away. I pulled Faith back up to her feet, dragging her out, trying to keep her quiet.

She swaggered to her feet and pointed at me, angry. "I don't need your help. Leave me alone."

"Bullshit Faith. You and I need to talk." I folded my arms. "And if I can't talk to you like a civilized person, I'm prepared to take any measure necessary." I meant it too. Anything to save Faith's life.

"Y'know…I'm not one for talking. I'm more for action. So, what? I won't talk, and you'll kick my ass and kidnap me? I'm a big girl, B. I can handle myself." She started to walk away from me, and that pissed me off. Everyone I've ever loved has walked out of my life. No more. I've fucking had it.

"Wait…Faith…come on. I…you know what. Forget it. I don't even know why I bother. You're a selfish, spoiled bitch. You know, just because you don't get what, or for that matter, who you want, doesn't mean you have to throw a temper tantrum and run away. You call yourself a big girl. But all I see is a fucking whiny child." Wow. Where the hell did that come from? I hope I didn't hurt her feelings.

She turned and glared at her. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" She then rushed up and grabbed me by my shoulders, hurting me slightly "No-fucking-body talks to me like that…EVER!"

I looked into her eyes. She didn't mean a word she said. I decided to press it. "Oh come off of it, Faith. We've all had shitty lives. So your mom was an alcoholic whore. So your father beat you. So everyone you've ever felt had an impression on your life thought you were no good, you'd either be in jail or dead by the time you're 24. Wasn't it you that says that you don't care? Well, start fucking proving it." I kept my eyes locked with hers, the snow falling and catching on my eyelashes. I felt really bad for doing this to her, fucking with her emotions to get her to come home. Come home to me. Faith's eyes soften in defeat, and released her squeeze and fell to her knees. I dropped next to her and took Faith's face into my hands. I wanted to lose myself in her eyes, I want her to see that what I was about to say was 100% the truth, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I just…damn it, Faith. Why can't you see that I love you?" I turned my look away, kind of embarrassed that all that raw emotion came out so smoothly, so quickly, when it had been so hard to say it before.

"Hey…B…I…it's just…I…look…you're the only one, despite all that we've been through, who felt…well…trusted me. I…God, B." Faith's voice turned weak and husky, soft and sexy, defeated. I knew it! I knew it! She does love me. I leaned in closer, just to smell her, just to be near her. A sexy smirk crossed her face as she leaned closer, as she licked her lips.

I could just feel myself getting more and more excited. I had to know…if it is true, "Just…please…kiss me," I breathily begged. I could tell that she couldn't hold on any longer. Our lips met in a frenzied passion, the final connection we had both been waiting for, knowing that this was closure, this was something that was needed by both of us. We were now one, and I couldn't be any happier.

"Come on, B. Let's go." She smiled as we broke the kiss. I was a little disappointed. Her kisses are like nicotine, addictive and smooth, and I wanted more.

"Where are we going?" I asked, in a hushed tone. I took her hand in mine.

"To Boston, baby. I want you to know me, see my background." Faith smiled…actually gave a happy, not maniacal, smile. "You know B, I…I've always loved you…from the moment we met outside the Bronze."

"I…I know." I smirked. "You're a showoff". Faith laughed and smacked my ass.

"Come on. Let's take the Metra. I'm sure it will take us to Boston…"


	5. Chapter 5

The Jaloers Ketteren was fierce, growing stronger with every passing second, feeding off my rage with every solitary strike. I had hurried Faith, Willow, and the two Potentials out of the room, as I attempted to defeat the creature before me. The Potentials, one strawberry blonde and the other raven haired, were flipping hurriedly through the blonde Potential's Book of Shadows, passed down to her from her Great-Grandmother, trying to find the right spell to banish the monster to his own dimension.

Faith, in the meantime, started arguing with Willow. I couldn't hear much of the conversation over the obnoxious bellow of the Jaloers Ketteren, it's breath reeking of rotting flesh and acid. I had already been burned by its saliva on my left arm, rendering it useless from pain, its reaction like hydrochloric acid on skin. As I struck at the beast, I caught a few words from the other room, such as "jealous", "mistake", and "bad magic". The beast tossed me across the room with a flick of its wrist and my body smashed into the wall, knocking plaster from the ceiling. I winced with pain, popped my back, and hollered at Willow and Faith.

"You two need to knock off the fighting. This thing is getting stronger by the second…remember what Giles said. Keep a cool head." I stood shakily, facing the Jaloers Ketteren, waiting for its next attack.

"Don't worry, Buffy. I-I think I found a spell to banish it. But I need Dragon's Blood and a ginger root." The blonde Potential hollered out, pointing at the book. The dark-haired Potential got up from her position next to her friend and stood next to me, ready to fight by my side.

"Look, I know I might not be in the majors, but I can still play ball. Don't turn away my help…" The raven trussed Potential took her fighting stance, and glanced longingly back at Faith, who was brooding and ready to kick Willow's ass for some reason.

The Jaloers Ketteren chuckled as he observed the situation before him, before resting his scarlet eyes on Willow. "Du ska gör mitt bjuda. Förstör mörkerslayeren," he uttered with a snarling grin.

Willow's eyes went wide with uncontrolled ferocity, her skin went pallid, and turned quickly to face Faith. Cocking her head to the side, she spoke in the same language the fiend used.

"Dig som knullar satkäringen. Buffy var min. Alltid min. Matris, dig slampa!" Willow shrieked, electricity sparking from her fingertips. With a blast of air, Faith went flying into the arms of the Jaloers Ketteren. Faith struggled against its clawed grip, its talons dug deep into her gut and shoulder, blood running down her body.

My eyes went wide in horror. I can't let her…what the fuck did Willow do? I can't let this beast destroy my beloved. I don't care what problems we had, or the drunken trysts we had. I loved her.

I kept my eyes locked on the Jaloers Ketteren's, yelling back at the blonde Potential. "Y'know, any day now with the spell!!!" The dark haired Potential wanted to attack, but I kept her back, not wanting to lose anyone in this battle.

"Ok, ok…give me a moment! I-I almost got it"

The Jaloers Ketteren cackled with wickedness. "Rädd förmiddag I är du för sen. Dum flicka." And with that, he mauled Faith, tore into her with every sharp part on it's body, her blood…

"B!!! God, wake the hell up!" Faith shook me awake from my vivid dream. Her brown eyes pooled into sensitive depths of chocolate sweetness, concerned. I was panting, heart throbbing out of my chest.

"Faith…oh…oh THANK GOD!" I hugged her close. "You're alive…" I was surprised. I looked around our surroundings. The motel. Oh thank God we haven't left Peotone yet.

"Um, duh, B. You having that dream again?" She stroked my hair.

"Y-yeah. Um…" I chewed my fingernail nervously.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We can change whatever it is. I know you don't wanna tell me, but…your dreams don't always come true…do they?"

With those simple words uttered from Faith's mouth, I could only give her a concerned look, blinking back tears. I have to figure out a way to keep this demon from being summoned….


End file.
